Ready, Steady, Wiggle! The Pick of TV Series 5
For other uses, see Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Ready, Steady, Wiggle! The Pick of TV Series 5 is a Wiggles DVD released in June 2010, containing the first 9 episodes of TV Series 5. This is the last DVD released with Greg as the yellow Wiggle until Surfer Jeff in 2012, as well as the final TV series DVD to feature Greg. Official Description Are you ready for dancing? Then steady yourselves and get ready to Wiggle! In their fifth TV series you'll delight in Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet, meet The Wiggles in Wigglehouse, and learn about Australia’s fauna in Jeff's Animal Adventures. Children will be encouraged to communicate, think, learn new skills, feel, create, exercise and interact. Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Contents Episodes/Songs #Fruity Fun ##We Like To Say Hello ##Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ##Five Little Joeys ##Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) ##Ensalada De Fruta (Fruit Salad in Spanish) ##Havenu Shalom Alechem ##The Monkey Dance (Live) #Let's Have a Dance! ##I Can Do So Many Things ##Captain Feathersword He Loves To Dance ##I'm a Cow (Wiggly Animation) ##Di Dicki Do Dum ##Henry's Dance ##Butterflies Flit (Wiggly Animation) ##Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) ##Wags the Dog #The Wiggle Way ##Get Ready To Wiggle ##We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (Live) ##A Frog Went A Walking (Wiggly Animation) ##Having Fun At The Beach ##Romp Bomp A Stomp ##El baile del chango (The Monkey Dance in Spanish) ##Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Live) #Shh! Shh! Shh! ##Take A Trip Out On The Sea ##Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! ##Move Like an Emu ##Move Your Arms Like Henry (Live) ##Ponies ##Uncle Noah's Ark (Wiggly Animation) ##Brown Girl In The Ring ##Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Live) #A Wiggly Concert ##Do the Flap ##Haru Ga Kita (Wiggly Animation) ##Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Live) ##Wake Up Jeff! ##Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (in Spanish) ##Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills #Playing a Trick on the Captain ##Wave To Wags ##We're Playing A Trick On The Captain ##Have A Happy Birthday Captain ##Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar ##Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Live) ##Henry's Underwater Big Band (Wiggly Animation) ##Little Brown Ant ##Do The Owl #The Gorilla Dance ##Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) ##Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Live) ##Lechoo Yeladim (Wiggly Animation) ##Pipers Waltz ##Dressing Up ##Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills (Wiggly Animation) ##Dorothy's Dance Party ##Hot Potato (Live) #Pirate Radio ##Where's Jeff? (Live) ##Captain's Magic Buttons ##Hoop Dee Doo (Live) ##Vegetable Soup (Wiggly Animation) ##Do The Flap ##Big Red Car #Amazing Alpaca ##Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) ##Big Red Boat ##I Climb Ten Stairs (in Mandarin) ##Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (Live) ##I Can Do So Many Things Special Feature * Photo Gallery Video Gallery See here Gallery File:1FBA0698-7382-4C8C-8459-ED929D7D168E.jpeg|Back Cover File:DD8335F3-3090-43B4-9DDF-D8A410CE40AD.jpeg|Disc Booklet File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5booklet.png|Booklet File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5booklet2.png File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5songcredits1.png|Song Credits #1 File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5songcredits2.png File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5songcredits3.png File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5songcredits4.png IMG_4628.jpg DVD Menu Gallery File:4CF192AE-7E37-41A5-85E3-12D099846984.jpeg|Warning Screen File:CB090D64-C986-40D5-B860-DEA53898A3F2.jpeg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (background music: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Live)) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-EpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|Episode selection menu (background music: Henry's Dance) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (background music: Five Little Joeys) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (background music: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Live)) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (background music: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu page 4 (background music: Wave To Wags) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-SongSelectionMenu5.jpg|Song selection menu page 5 (background music: I Climb Ten Stairs (Mandarin)) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special features menu (background music: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ThePickofTVSeries5-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (background music: Captain Feathersword He Loves to Dance) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Promo Pictures TheWigglesinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture AnthonyinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture GreginTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in promo picture JeffinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture TheWigglesandtheLittleWigglesinTVSeries5.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesandLittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword in promo picture LittleAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Little Anthony playing Maton Guitar in promo picture CrewMembersinTVSeries5.jpg|Crew members mopping in promo picture FruityFunPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony dancing in promo picture DorothyinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Murray in promo picture of "Five Little Joeys" FruityFunPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags in promo picture FruityFunPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony wearing life-jacket in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture2.jpg|Dusty Dave in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture3.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture4.jpg|Gallant George in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture5.jpg|Benny Bandicoot in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture6.jpg|Pirate Katherine in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture7.jpg|Cool Clarky in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture8.jpg|Lucia and Caterina in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg dancing in promo picture #2 HomeSweetHomePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff, Greg and Murray looking for Anthony in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff, Greg and Murray shrugging in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture7.jpg|A promo picture from this episode HomeSweetHomePromoPicture3.jpg|Little Murray playing cricket in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture4.jpg|The group in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture5.jpg|Brett Lee and crew member in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture6.jpg|Brett Lee in promo picture TheLittleWigglesandBrettLee.jpg|The Wiggles and Brett Lee in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #2 TheWiggleWayPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #3 TheGameoftheYear-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg wearing life-jacket in promo picture AWigglyConcertPromoPicture.jpg|Henry in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign on the door in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the male pirates in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture5.jpg|A promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture7.jpg|Another promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture8.jpg|Miss Lyn and Cool Clarky in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture9.jpg|Benny Bandicoot, Dapper Dave, Gallant George and Aido holding presents in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword after blowing out the candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture12.jpg|The friendly pirate crew in promo picture GorillaDance-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles boot-scootin' in promo picture GorillaDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture CountryMusic-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Murray in promo picture CountryMusic-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff blowing whistle in promo picture SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of this episode SSBRBPromoPicture33.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Dr. Verygood in promo picture AmazingAlpaca-PromoPicture.jpg|Little Jeff holding "Book of Sport" in promo picture AmazingAlpaca-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles in promo picture TheMonkeyDance(Spanish)-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Spanish) season5banner.jpg|Promo Banner prop.jpg|Them Setting up the Wigglehouse Prop IMG_0336.jpg|Greg in a promo picture Goofs *The booklet credits (which lists all songs including background music) mistake Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea for Rockin' on the Water. They also list Wally's Dream Music under the title "Dorothy's Dream Story", and Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) as its Milky, Milky, Milky version. *Dominic Lindsay is credited as a writer for Here Come The Wiggles, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt are credited as writers for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, they and Greg Page are listed as writers for Little Brown Ant, Paul Paddick is credited as a writer for Gulp Gulp, and John Field is credited as a writer for Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car). References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:2010 Category:2010 DVDs Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 5 Videos Category:Episode Videos Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs